Forum:Can some help me killing the rathalos please?
Hello, I have been stuck on 'Slay the rathalos' quest (Monster hunter ps2 version) For nearly a year I have tried to kill it but I can't, I struggle with being able to hit it and healing when my health is low, the furthest i have got on this quest was getting it to go into area 5 on my last try with only 5 minutes left. Has anyone got any tips that will aid me in killing it? The basic things I would like to know are; What things should I take onto this quest, what armor do you recommend, what weapons do you recommend and what tactics I should use? At the moment the armor and weapons I have available to me at this moment in time are as follows; Head: - None Body: - Cephalos plate Arms: - Gypcepros vambraces Belt: - Cephalos tasit Legs: - Gypcepros legs Weapons (Equip and in item box); Equip: - Ultimate serpantblade In item box: - 1.Defender plus(Def + 4) 2.Golum blade(+) If all of this equipment is ok please let me know, if not could you please tell me what armor and weapons I should be using. At the moment in my item box I have these hunting items; 2 x potions 10 x herbs 10 x antidote herbs 28 x paintballs 5 x flashbombs 1 x pitfall trap 2 x trap tools 2 x nets 3 x mega juice's 3 x pyscho? (I don't remeber the name but it helps you track the wyvern for a short time without the use of a paintball) 1 x immuneiser 20 x whetstones If there is anymore items I should take with me on this quest please let me know. Thank you for your help it is greatly appreciated. Retrieved from "http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Can_someone_give_me_tips_on_how_to_kill_the_rathalos%3F" It's not the weapons you use, it's the way you use them. First time I had to kill it, my tactic was: stand under hem (using a GS) and hitting side --> backslash --> side --> etc. and it worked for me. (With an upgraded iron blade) If you're good at dodging you can stand right in front of him and forward-slash him. however, if you don't have strong armor, I wouldn't attack if he is in rage mode (you can see it by looking at his mouth, if it is on fire, he's in rage-mode) Item line-up is good, if you're planning to get hit a lot. hope it helped TheOnEhunter 15:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Rex6333: oh i can help you, im a master at rathalos i killed 96 of them so far, there fairly easy once you understand there moves and tactics, i prefer you attack the rathalos only when he does his fireball attack on the ground, the you roll under his legs until you end up on his tail side, just keep doing this tactic and you'll be good to go, if your using a great sword, go under his shadow when he is in the air doing his fireball thing, and attack randomly, you'll eventually hit him once he comes down, do the half moon attack, just keep pressing triangle, circle, and then triangle + circle. the first time i killed a rathalos i used a death prize, with paralyze attribute, i prefer you use sword and shield for beginners, i believe beginners are to slow with great swords when it comes to killing a rathalos, ok? one more thing, when you see rathalos turn around quickly, get out of his view!! he will trample you if he turns around quickly, attack him once you see him turn around slowly he does his fireball attack? OK?!! And don't forget to make yourself a shiny new helmet TheOnEhunter 17:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC)